Berlin
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Prequel to Expect the Unexpected. Covers what Kaiba did after the end of the series and how he and Anzu met up again in Berlin. Not gonna be longer then six to eight chapters. There will be a lot German language in there. Azureshipping R
1. Chapter 1

**Berlin**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

It's been two years when I laid eyes on her again. Two years since Atem's journey to the dead and the end of our problems. Those two years ago I've vowed never to think about that again. I've cut all ties, taken Mokuba and decided to travel all around the world. Everyting that had happened duering that time in Egypit had confused me even more, it had woken something in me that I didn't want to feel, so I escaped. Away from Yugi, away from the memories, away from the azure shine of Anzu's eyes. Anything to get away from those eyes.

It lasted two years. Then I found myself in Germany, something drew me to that land in middle Europe, I just couldn't resisit. Berlin truly is a magninifican city, I felt so at ease there, so free. True, I couldn't speak one word German, but I hadn't planned on staying long. I had wandered through the streets of the capitol, head in the clouds, letting my mind wander when I felt something soft collide into me.

I looked down and saw a pettite young brunette sitting on the ground before me, her head bowed, hair obscuring her features. Then I heard her voice. She spoke in German, but I would have recognized that voice no matter what the language.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

It was more then clear who it was.

"Mazaki?" Suddenly my voice sounded strange even to my own ears. She lifted her head a bit, but still didn't look up at me.

"Wieso wei--" Our eyes met and she stopped talking, I didn't understand a word anyway.

"Kaiba!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but she sure looked like she'd seen a ghost. Well welcome in the club...

"Mazaki. Why doesn't it surprise me?"

And as I smirked at her shocked face, I realized that I indeed hadn't been shocked to see her in Berlin.

* * *

**AN: Prequel to 'Expect the Unexpected'. It wasn't planned, but I got inspired and I love Berlin, it's together with New York and San Francisco the city of my dreams. If you have visited Berlin you know what I mean. **

**This story is going to be up to five chapters long. Expect lots more German language then in this chapter in the future, so you might want to get a dictionary.**

**Anyway please tell me what you think.**

**Jas**


	2. Vollidiot!

_Chapter1. Vollidiot!_

* * *

Now I could probably explain most things beginning from math to chemistry perfectly, but I'm at loss for words how the hell I ended up sitting in a bakery over chocolate cake with Mazaki Anzu in the middle of Berlin, Germany. I swear that girl will be the end of me, one day.

So we've already sat for, I would guess an hour, and I've listened to her senseless chatter without saying five words in the response for most of time. I took the opportunity to really look at her and I noticed some things about her. First her appearance, her hair is longer, much longer, her azures are slightly hidden by stylish glasses, I would've guessed her for a contacts girl, no trace of make-up as usual, her clothes simple, yet fashionable, Capri jeans, light in color and tight, an slightly oversized sleeveless pink shirt and white, sparkly ballerinas. All in all she was as beautiful as ever. Then her movements, they're elegant and light, full of feminine grace. I've also noticed that she included German words in her speech, unknowingly for sure, I found it incredibly cute. It's scary, that I have words such as 'cute' in my vocabulary.

I guess I've really missed this silly girl more then I thought. It was hard, those last two years, living without a trace of her smile. I wasn't aware just how hard I've fallen for her, till I didn't see her for so long. And now sitting here watching her and listening to her sweet voice... I'm on cloud nine if anyone asks, but it's a secret.

Now I'm behaving like a love-sick fool, I'm disgusted by my own thoughts. It's a wonder that I can behave like this, but with this girl... I shouldn't wonder. It's always been one thing or another, but I'm sure that she'll always get me to do or say something incredibly stupid. That girl manages to get out my worst and my best sides, it's only sad that she gets my best sides unintentionally out, without knowing, or ever finding out. But she's always present when I do something stupid. Life's not fair...

Somehow it's depressing, watching her so lively and radiant and happy, while I'm in a state where I'd do anything so just she would look upon me as a man and not just a class-mate and friend-on-occasion. But for all my looks, money and whatever those rabid fan girls saw in me, I'd never be good enough for her. Why should I suffice when she'd been loved by a King and hero? Why should anyone suffice when she'd experienced what it means to be truly and fully loved by someone mortals would never come up to? Even I am just nobody compared to the wielder of the Gods.

Oh, by the Gods, what the hell am I talking about?! The heat must be getting to me! But somehow it's true, she still wears the cartouche he gave her, with his name engraved, and I'm sure she treasures a picture or two of him in her wallet and beside her bed. What have I lost in her world where she cherishes the memory of his love and devotion? I always knew I'm kind of out of her league...

I'm not as arrogant and as self-assured like I always appear, instead I'm more of an uncertain type, that's been taught how to hide everything he feels and how to be someone he's not. It's the sad reality of my upbringing. Gozaburo Kaiba was a merciless teacher and father. I sometimes still have nightmares of punishments I've received when he wasn't satisfied with the results I achieved. I'm a scholar deep inside myself, a quite person that likes books and home-cooked meals more then the parties I have to attend and all the lime-light I'm forced under.

Now why should a girl that could as well be one of those American super-stars want anything to do with a person such as myself, who only knows how to hide their personality and play somebody they clearly aren't? But I can't even show her my true face, because the scared little boy who lost his parents far too early isn't an option for her either, I don't want her pity, I couldn't stand to see her of all people pity me. It would either kill me, or make me worse a human then I already am. That wouldn't improve my chances, if there are any at all.

Anzu is girl of beauty and of life, of everything that makes this world beautiful, she's girl of ambitions and determination, someone who knows how to live life to fullest and let past be past. She was never one for holding grudges, I should know after all. She looks forward and anticipates the future, always hoping for the best, always giving her all to make the future as bright as possible. That's her charm, that's what makes people love her, that's what made me and the Pharaoh love her.

It's a shame that the man in her heart has to be someone whose qualities I could never possess, I can never be like him, and plainly I do not wish to be, I am my own person, no matter how screwed that person is.

Then her voice brought me out of my thoughts:

"You know, Kaiba, my only wish for the future in this moment is to marry and have a family on my own..."

She sounded so wistful that I had to bite my tongue not to blurt out that she can marry me any moment now; I'd gladly give her that family. But as it is, she'd probably laugh in my face and call me a freak. So I had go back to that Kaiba Seto she knows and I said the first thing that came to my mind. I should have known that I'd come to regret it one day.

"Hah, good joke, Mazaki. Let's make a bet. If you manage to get married before you hit twenty-seven I'll name my first son Atem."

I know that the smirk on my face was probably making her mad if my words already haven't achieved that. She glared at me, before smirking and answering, "That'd require YOU getting married and having a child, and I certainly doubt there's a woman insane enough to bind herself to YOU."

Ouch, that stung. She shoots low. Two can play this game.

"You wound me, Mazaki. You're forgetting one thing of importance, I'm stinking rich and I'm by far one of the best looking man my age. There are millions of women who'd marry me simply because I can give them a certain life-style; nobody said marriage had to be based on love. Now I don't see problems in finding a wife, but YOU have nothing to give a man. You're not rich, nor are you highly intelligent, even your beauty is only average, a man would have to be very desperate to marry you."

Like me for an instance. I'm a very desperate and convincing liar.

That look she's giving me is tearing my heart apart, but I guess she wouldn't have expected anything else from me.

Her face scrunched up, a blush spread over her cheeks and her eyes blazed. And she shouted, in German may I add.

"Du bist ein Vollidiot, Kaiba!"

I really need a dictionary.

* * *

**AN: And here's the second chapter. Longer then the first one. I hope it's to your satisfaction. Please don't make me beg for reviews.**

**Jas**


	3. Das Geheimniss Verlorener Träume

_Chapter2. Das Geheimniss Verlorener Träume_

* * *

"So Mazaki, do you still dance? Become Prima Ballerina yet?"

I didn't think before asking that question, but I would've thought nothing bad about asking anyway. It's not as if it was a secret that she danced. Maybe I should've considered the tone of my voice; I sounded mocking even to my own ears. She looked crestfallen for a moment, then her smile was back, smaller and not as breathtaking as usual, have I said something wrong, anyway?

"I did indeed become Prima Ballerina, but I don't dance anymore..."

Now this is something I didn't expect. Was that the reason her expression showed so much pain and heartbreak? What could possibly keep you from dancing, Anzu? Dancing is a second nature to you, it comes as naturally as your smile, and without it you're incomplete. What took that away from you? Or did you give it up? But why is your expression telling of the pain that occurs when something is violently wrenched out of your grip, your heart? Give me a reason to understand why you'd quite something you'd loved so passionately.

"How come you don't dance anymore?"

How come your eyes and face rival mine and Mokuba's when our parents passed away? Was your dancing stolen as brutally from you as our parents from us? Tell me, Anzu. Make me understand the pain in your eyes.

"It's simple, really. A year ago I fell down the stairs and broke my right knee-cap. The doctors said that the damage will never heal fully; my knee wouldn't be able to support my weight if I tried dancing. Ballet requires standing on tip-toes, that's too much strain on my knee, it's impossible to dance ballet for me. That's all. I was a klutz and injured myself."

A klutz, you? There is something you're not telling me. I never associated you with a klutz, sure you're clumsy with your words and stumble over things when you get nervous, but even then your natural grace kicks in and you're able to pull yourself together. There's more to this story then you're letting on, maybe you can fool everyone else, but never me, never somebody whose eyes always chased after you, who knows your movements and your looks, and expressions like the back of his hand. So tell me the whole truth.

"You're not telling me everything, Mazaki. I want to know."

I know demanding is not the best way to approach this kind of thing, but with her stubbornness, I've got little to no other choice. If I ask she'll scoff and tell me that I'm talking nonsense. But if I come sure of what I'm assuming she'll get angry, but eventually she'll spill, I just have to be patient.

"Meine Geheimnisse, bleiben bei mir. Du hasst kein Recht Antworten von mir zu verlangen. Was gibt dir dass Recht mit mir so zu reden, als ob du mein Freund bist? Du bist niemand, Kaiba."

Now I would kill to have a dictionary or a translator... Curse you, Guzaburo for not forcing me to learn German, as well. What use of speaking ten languages when I can't understand a word of what she just said? I should have known she would react that way... Well I did know she'll react violently, but I didn't consider her speaking in a language I don't understand. But speaking of which, why am I even in a land where I can't communicate with the natives? Was I drunk or on drugs when I decided to come here?

"Mazaki, insults are not effective if you use a language I don't understand. I could as well think that you're complimenting me, or swearing your undying love for me."

As if...

"I'm not insulting you, you big monkey. Learn the language if you want to know what I'm talking about, I thought you were a prodigy. I'll compliment you if I think you did something to deserve the compliment, as for the undying love... Let me say it this way... Not in a million years, not if you were the last male on this planet, I'd rather kiss a cobra; I'd marry a monkey, over my dead body. Clear enough?"

Ouch. Does she have to be that way? Great God I was just teasing her and she goes aiming a kick to my crotch. Thanks Mazaki, thanks a bunch, for depleting my pride a bit more...

"I feel so loved, Mazaki..."

"Listen Kaiba, I have to go to work now, I'm already late as it is. Go to this address, knock on apartment number eighteen, a Chinese guy or a blonde woman should open the door, tell them I sent you and to give you the keys to apartment number sixteen, that's across the hallway. Speak English, they both understand it. I live in number sixteen, make yourself at home, and ask Wufei for some delivered Chinese food if you get hungry. I'll be home around seven. Tschuss!"

Is she inviting me to stay with her? I don't get that woman. And why would she give her keys to the neighbors? Maybe they're friends, wouldn't surprise me, she's friends with everyone. Oh well, when she's inviting me, why not. I'll just hail a cab. Hope that apartment isn't s dirt-hole.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay but it was my wedding anniversary and we celebrated a lot, :P.**

**Anyway here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**


End file.
